Sega Dreamcast
thumb|392px Dreamcast es la séptima y última videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Sega, fue desarrollada en cooperación con Hitachi y Microsoft. La Dreamcast es la sucesora de la Sega Saturn y fue lanzada para desbancar a la Playstation de Sony y la Nintendo 64 de Nintendo. Pertenece a la sexta generación de consolas. Se detuvo su producción en marzo de 2001 tras la decisión de Sega de dedicarse en exclusiva a la programación de videojuegos. Sus principales características son: su lector óptico GD-ROM y su procesador Hitachi. El sistema fue el primero en proveer un modem para jugar on-line. Este sistema de videojuegos fue pensado para recuperar el mercado perdido ante PlayStation de Sony y así nuevamente ganar la reputación perdida con Sega Saturn. Se equipó a la consola de una unidad óptica especial que maneja un formato de discos ópticos llamados GD-ROM y por último su diseño fue enfocado para el juego online, como Xbox (consola posterior). La consola tuvo buena aceptación en sus primeros días de estreno pero en pleno auge Sega la retira del mercado porque la compañía sufría problemas internos y económicos. Historia En 1997, Sega Saturn estaba luchando en los mercados principales como Norteamérica, Japón y Europa pero con poco éxito, así que el presidente de Sega América, Bernie Stolar, dio a conocer los primeros rumores de la sucesora de Sega Saturn que finalmente sería la Dreamcast. En 1997, en la E3, Bernie Stolar hizo publica su opinión que "The Saturn is not our future" (Saturn no es nuestro futuro), refiriendo que la consola ya no tiene futuro. Diseño Cuando llegó el momento del diseño de la sucesora de la Sega Saturn, el nuevo presidente de Sega, Shōichirō Irimajiri, tomó la decisión inusual de la contratación de Tatsuo Yamamoto de IBM en Austin, para estar al frente del desarrollo de la próxima consola de Sega. Rápidamente se hizo una evidente ruptura en el desarrollo de la consola, porque el equipo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato no quiso ceder el control del departamento de hardware, lo cual dio lugar a dos diseños diferentes de la consola.El grupo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato, asentó que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH43 acompañado con un procesador gráfico PowerVR desarrollado por VideoLogic (ahora Imagination Technologies) y fabricado por NEC. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en clave de White Belt, y las primeras placas prototipo se marcaron como Guppy y posteriormente como Katana.En Estados Unidos, el grupo liderado por Tatsuo Yamamoto trabajó en secreto con un grupo de 11 personas fuera de las oficinas de Sega of America, asentaron que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH4 acompañado con un procesador gráfico 3dfx Voodoo 2. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en código de Black Belt, y las primeras placas llevaban serigrafiado la palabra Shark y finalmente Dural.Tras la publicación de información confidencial por parte de 3dfx, se decidió desechar el proyecto del grupo de EE.UU. y seguir adelante con el proyecto japonés.Así, el 7 de septiembre de 1997 SEGA anunció a los medios el desarrollo de su nueva consola, bajo el nombre en clave de Katana. Estreno La Dreamcast fue lanzada a la venta el 27 de noviembre de 1998 en Japón, el 9 de septiembre de 1999 en Estados Unidos (fecha de promoción) y el 14 de octubre de 1999 en Europa. Dreamcast se puso a la venta mucho antes que sus rivales.El lema que fue utilizado para promover la consola en Estados Unidos era "It's thinking" ("Está pensando"), y en Europa fue "Up to 6 Billion Players" (“Hasta 6.000 millones de jugadores”).Este sistema fue la primera consola en incluir un módem para Internet y en dar soporte a juegos en línea, también se podía navegar en Internet. Anteriormente en las consolas como Génesis/Mega Drive, Saturn, Nintendo 64 SNES y NES había capacidades en línea, pero éstas eran relativamente limitadas y requerían de un periférico extra como el (XBAND, NetLink).Dreamcast, disfrutó de una fuerte actividad de ventas en su primera temporada, lo cual logró un mayor éxito en la venta de unidades en sus primeros días. Tan sólo en los Estados Unidos, batió un récord 300.000 unidades que fueron reservadas y Sega vendió 500.000 consolas en tan sólo dos semanas (incluidas 225.132 vendidas en las primeras 24 horas, cosa que supuso un récord en su momento).Sega confirmó que hizo una cantidad de 98,4 millones de dólares en los EE. UU. en combinación de la venta de hardware y software a partir del lanzamiento de Dreamcast (9 de septiembre de 1999).Antes del lanzamiento de Dreamcast en los Estados Unidos, Sega ya había planeado cómo llegar en las tiendas y los títulos que estarían disponibles en el estreno, tales como Soul Calibur, Sonic Adventure, Power Stone y Hydro Thunder, lo cual le ayudó en sus primeros años de vida en la consola. Competencia En abril de 1999, Sony había anunciado su PlayStation 2. El lanzamiento de PS2 no fue hasta marzo de 2000 en Japón, y el 26 de octubre de 2000 en los Estados Unidos.Aunque el comunicado de prensa de Sony fue después del lanzamiento de Dreamcast, fue lo suficiente para desviar la gran atención que tenía Sega. Con el inminente lanzamiento de PS2 en Japón, los compradores japoneses ignoraron a Dreamcast en gran parte de ese territorio. Dreamcast tuvo un gran éxito inicial en los Estados Unidos, pero Sega tuvo problemas para mantener ese impulso después de la noticia del lanzamiento de PS2.Las ventas de Dreamcast iban creciendo a un 156,5% del 23 de julio de 2000 al 30 de septiembre de 2000, lo cual posicionaba a Sega por delante de Nintendo 64 en ese período.Durante ese tiempo, Sony sufría escasez de producción de PlayStation 2, y debido a la fuerte demanda, a menudo la gente pagaba cantidades exageradas de dinero (rondando los $1000 dolares) en eBay por una consola de Sony. Sin embargo, la capacidad online de Dreamcast a través del SegaNet y la reducción de precios (a la mitad del costo de un PS2)4 en otoño de 2000 ayudó un poco las ventas del sistema, una vez que fue lanzado PlayStation 2. Fin de Dreamcast Debido a las reestructuras internas que sufría Sega y las perdidas económicas de muchos de sus proyectos, en 2001 Sega finalizó oficialmente la producción de Dreamcast y dejó de fabricar consolas para solo dedicarse al desarrollo de software y la producción de arcades.Después de la suspensión de producción, se siguieron vendiendo consolas de los stocks acumulados y Sega dio todavía soporte a los compradores. Algunas compañías siguieron desarrollando juegos comerciales (la mayoría solamente en Japón). El 24 de febrero de 2004 Sega lanzó su último juego conocido para Dreamcast, llamado Puyo Puyo Fever. Un pequeño número de juegos de third-parties se siguieron lanzando y algunos otros nuevos juegos fueron oficialmente comercializados por Sega Japón. Actualmente incluso se vende una pequeña cantidad de consolas procedentes de reparaciones, ya que aún hay una muy ligera demanda de consolas. En Marzo del 2007 fue lanzado Karous, último juego oficial de Dreamcast.Durante el mes de agosto de el 2008 sega presento una renovación de patente de la marca dreamcast, consola, mandos, juegos y memorias flash, lo que hizo suponer que sega preparaba un nuevo ataque al mundo del hardware, esa idea ha sido descartada. Enlaces externos *Sitio web *Sitio web oficial de SEGA Categoría:Nintendos Categoría:Consolas de Videojuegos